


Reminder

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Reminder

**Title:** Reminder  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape, Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Innuendo  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #97: Fluke  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Yay for fluff week!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Reminder

~

“This is disgusting,” Harry grumbled.

“Potions ingredients often are.” Glancing over, Severus smirked. “And those flukes require fine chopping, not haphazard pulverizing.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry nevertheless followed instructions, ending up with a soggy pile of fluke bits. “What next?”

“Add it to the base brew,” Severus said. “Slowly!”

Harry did, breathing a little easier when the thing didn’t explode.

Severus tested the potion. “Adequate,” he pronounced.

“See? I’ve a little Potions master in me,” Harry said, preening.

“ _Little_?” Severus repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Harry blushed. “Maybe I need some more in me as a reminder,” he murmured.

Severus obliged.

~ 


End file.
